Jyuken Prophecy  Book 1: The Way Of Jyuken
by spi-night
Summary: The stories foretold of the one who will become the greatest Jyuken master of all times. But after meeting Keitaro they're not so sure any more.


**Disclaimer: Love Hina is own by Ken Akamatsu and Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger is the property of Toei Entertainment. I only own the O.C. so please don't sue for I am poor. **

**Prologue - Prophecy**

It is said that, human can be very similar to animals such as in ways of speed, strength, reflex, or even personality. That however, is just the outer spirit. Inside the human's soul or subconscious lies a person's true '_beast spirit_' and with it, all the power, and wisdom that spirit process. There is an art created in China that gives the individual the ability to sense and obtaining the power of that beast spirit. An art known to only a few martial arts masters or clans like the Aoyama. This art is called Jyuken or '_beast arts_'. It is a kenpou that mimic the animals' movement and allowing their practitioners to access their beast spirit though a certain level of enlightenment. Enlightenment that is, achieve by mastering their three aspects: body, heart, and technique. This ancient powerful kenpou said to goes as far back as first emperor of China, or maybe even further; it is also rumor that Jyuken is the founding fist for such kenpou as snake, crane, eagle, monkey staff, etc. The Jyuken arts created by a man named Bruse Le after suffering a great tragedy in his life. He founded the school of Jyuken so that other people will have the power to protect those who are precious to them. As the years pass the school of the Beast Arts, become known as the fists of justice helping others and protecting those who cannot protect themselves. Until one disciple's betrayal shattered the harmony of the Jyuken School and lead, it downs a path of internal conflict. Full of ambition and dark thoughts; this disciple betrayed and killed his master. Then he and few followers manage to sway some of the student to attacking the school in a series of conflicts, which became the** Jyuken Revolution**. Though unable to take over the school and suffering heavy losses; the Jyuken defectors found their own school and name it Rin Jyuken Aku Gata (_Opposing beast-fist)_. While the remnants of the now decimated Jyuken School lead by the new master Shafu, reorganize and renamed themselves as Geki Jyuken Beast Arts (_Fierce beast-fist) _to combat their evil counterparts. The two schools of the Beast Arts continue their conflict to the point that the revolution turn into a war. A war that, thou is been fought in the shadows of society; it have brought severe losses to both sides. For Rin Jyuken, their founding masters were defeated in a crucial battle; seven loyal disciples of Bruse Le known as the Seven 'Kensei' or '_beast sages_' use a sealing technique on the Rin Juuken masters, taught to them by their master before his demise. With their souls seal into three silver bracelets, the Seven Kensei took the bracelets and scattered them into the four winds; for a while, there was a moment of peace until Geki Jyuken would have its share of tragedy as well.

Four thousands years later, as if history repeating itself, a disciple of Geki Jyuken fueled for his lust for power betrayed his school and killed one of his own masters as well as one of his comrades as he fled to Rin Jyuken. A protégé in the martial arts, he learns and masters Rin Jyuken within a short time allowing him to rise through the ranks and becoming the master of their school. Under his leadership, they began to gain ground in their war with Geki Jyuken. With the strength and intelligence of their new _Shodai_ and his generals, the school of Rin Jyuken was on the verge of decimating their light counterpart. However, all was not lost known to only a few there was prophecy of the one who would become the greatest of them all; a master of masters.

One day Master Shafu was sitting in his office going through some old strolls that belong to his master. Until he came upon one partial stroll that was address to the 'Seven Kensei', Shafu's eyes widen with shock. '_How, could he have known all this time_?' the Geki Jyuken master ask himself. '_Did he know about the betrayal, his death, the war, us becoming Beast Sages, all of it?_'

Coming out of his shock, he left to call a gathering of the Beast Sages when all of the sages have gathered it was then Shafu showed them the stroll. The same expression of shock over them as well at first they were confuse until they remember something about their master. After much debate, believing that it contains final words from their master, Shafu decided it was time to read the stroll, as he readied there were moments of laugher and tears until he reach the part that read like a prophecy it's says:

_A warrior born from the east._

_Its beast spirit will awaken through the pain, anguish, and hardship of its life._

_Its roar will herald the coming of the Great Tiger._

_The Tiger fill with anguish and sadness will turn it into hope._

_Hope in turn will become its strength._

_In addition, strength will become its power._

_Power that illuminates like the sun will bring the Beast Arts into the light._

_Guided by the light, the Great Tiger will unite the school of Jyuken._

_Like the sunlight spreading the philosophy of the Beast Arts around the world._

After Shafu finish reading the scroll, the room went silence for a moment as they absorb what they heard. Each one had their own thought concerning the master's last words. While some put serious thought into the meaning of what was consider some sort of prophecy, other had a more 'simple' explanation.

"Wow, that's the weirdest thing I ever heard." Said one of the kensei, which earn him a bop on the head; he turned to his left to see sitting next to him is another beast sage wearing a long, dark robe with a mask covering his face. **"Ouch, what the hell was that for Li-Sempai?"**

"For being such a dimwit, that's what for Chan." He answered in a tone that clearly showed he was irritated. "Anyone can see that it's a message from Master Le, not a thing."

"What made you think it's not Master use to write that sort of stuff?" Chan retorted, only to irritate Li even more.

'_Such a simpleton_,' Li thought with a small amount of disgust. '_How did someone like him reach this level is beyond me_.'

"Take it easy Li, that how he always been you know that." A distinguish voice coming from one end of the room shows a burly man wearing a white shirt with a red Chinese vest and brown pants, with his head tilted down as is giving his full attention to the book he's reading.

"Yen is right Li." Said the woman who was sitting to the right of Yen; she was wearing a black and white winter suit with yellow lining as if she going to a ski resort. "Master always told us that mastery is as unique as the individual trying to master it."

"Your absolutely right Michie-chan," said another beast sage he was a large man with a happy and carefree attitude wearing yellow with red trim Chinese outfit. "You always were a bright girl and pretty too." Kam-bo finishes cheerfully as his right hand moves slightly towards her knee.

"Ele-han, do you wish to get smack to the other side of city…Again?" She said to her fellow beast sage in a nice, polite, but menacing way as if to say remove your hand or experience pain.

"Enough were all getting off track here." The final beast sage spoke; he was an athletic man wearing a bluish-grey field tracksuit with a sleeveless grey coat as if he was getting ready to adventure out into the wilderness. "Have you all forgotten why we are even having this gathering for?"

"Yes, Biao is right; we're forgetting the purpose of this meeting." Shafu spoke up getting the attention of his fellow Kensei. "As he said we're here to discuss the meaning behind the message from Master."

"What's the point of even trying Shafu?" Li asked abjectly.

"What do you mean by that?" Shafu ask, as he narrowed his eyes at Li. "Are you saying we should ignore the Master's final words?"

"No, what I'm saying is that finding the scroll might be a bit redundant now."

It was then all the beast sages turn their attention toward Li wondering what he was talking about what was redundant about their master's final words?

"Have you all forgotten?" Li asking as he was waiting for the answer before continuing. "We lost our 'Great Tiger' eighteen years ago."

Li's reminder shocks everyone in that room to their core. How could they forget the biggest lost they suffer since the fall of their founder. He was a Tiger-ken master but his beast spirit was that of a white tiger. Those who possess such rare spirits were bless with great power and a knack for the martial arts. His skills and strength was more than a match for any martial artist but were only surpassed by his kindness and compassion. He'd never raises his fist in anger or spite, would spare his enemies when an opportunity present itself, and try his best to reform them believing there is good in everyone. It was believe that he would succeed Shafu as the next leader of Geki Juuken. However, those same qualities also lead to his demise.

Suddenly they were snap out of their remembrance when Li continue his objection of the content of the scroll. "After all that we expect another to just fall out of the sky."

"No, Li besides it too soon to peculate on anything at this point. So until then we will hold off on discussing the content of the scroll went we know more." Shafu explain seeing that this 'Great Tiger' prophecy was about to descend to a full-blown argument. "Also aside from the scroll there's another reason why I ask all of you to gather here its concerns Rin Jyuken." This quickly got everyone attention since the arrival of its new leader Rin Jyuken have gain a strong foothold in this war. The Seven Kensei is at the point to where they can only expect bad news. They all turn to Shafu as he prepares to give his report on the latest development. "As you all know by now they have taken the 'Genbu' key from the northern temple. But recently I've been informed that they attacked the western temple and have taken the 'Byakku' key as well." Shafu pause as he let this latest news sink in as he was sure they were thinking the same about the situation. Though it wasn't surprising about the northern temple despite warnings from the Beast Sages that they chose to take a defensive stance against Rin Jyuken, which proved to be futile. However, the true shock is that the western temple has falling. The monks at this temple were high-level warriors both very skill and powerful. For years, they have defended the temple and its treasures from thieves to military armies. But, to be laid to waste and have the key stolen by a handful of Rin Jyuken fighters shows how truly grim the situation is. "I'm afraid that's not all. They also learn the location of the silver bracelets." Shafu added as his fellow Kensei realize that the situation as gone from bad to worse.

Yen sitting quietly as digesting the information just given to them, he gives a complacent sigh before he spoke. "So not only do they have two of the secrete keys; they now have find the bracelets. This is a grim situation indeed."

"We can't let them get a hold of the bracelets as well." Li suggested.

"But we also can't let them find the other secrete keys." Biao interject.

"But where do we even start to look for the last two keys?" Chan ask.

"You'll know want will happen if they get the bracelet? Peng chimed in.

"**EVERYONE CALM DOWN.**" Shafu shouted stop the others from arguing with each other. "As far the keys are concern we still have time."

"Why's that?" Chan asks curiously.

"The locations of the first two keys were common knowledge with the school of Jyuken. Therefore, it was easy to find them and 'he' thought that they would be safe considering the strength of the monks at each of the temple. The last two keys are a different story altogether. The Suzaku key disappear when the shrine keeping it was destroyed and the Seiryu key was given to a Japanese man visiting China; but it doesn't say whom. So in that aspect we still have time."

"What about the bracelets?" Kam-bo asks.

"I suspected that sooner or later they would start a search for the bracelets; so send Miki-san to retrieve it and bring back here."

"So that just leaves the keys?" Yen asked.

"Yes, I would like you, Peng, and Biao to search for clues concerning the keys. Li, you and the other to stay in Japan with me; it looks like those two will see action sooner than expected."

The Kensei were surprise at Shafu suggesting. _'Of all the students in the Geki Jyuken School those two are the most skilled and talented; but they still have a long way to go.'_ Yen thought as one aspect of Shafu's suggesting that have not been address yet. "Aren't you forgetting something there's only two of them one more is needed."

"I know." Shafu answered. "But given where we are right in this war theres no choice and as for the third; we just have to hope that fortune comes are our way."

As their meeting came to a close the Kensei were ready to head out to their assign task just as they were leaving the room; they felt a large burst of ki. The sheer size and volume of this ki was unlike anything they ever felt before. Then sudden they heard what sounded like a tiger's roar. In a flash an image of a large tiger, appear out of nowhere. Shaking off the illusion the Seven Kensei trying to regain their senses as they try to figure out what just happen.

"What was that?" Li asked still shaking the cobwebs loose.

"That was Geki, but I never felt one so intense." Biao answered in bewilderment.

"Was it just me or did anyone else seen and heard a tiger?" Kam-bo asked.

"**I DID KAM-BO-SEMPAI IT WAS HUGH AND LET OUT A BIG ROAR!"** Chan shouted out.

"But what does it mean?" Yen wondered.

Then suddenly Peng gasp remembers the earlier subject of their meeting. "No way, you don't think that was…"

"Indeed." The other Kensei turns to Shafu as he looks out in the window in the direction of where they suspect that burst of Geki came from. "It would seem the fortune has come our way after all."

**That's it the first chapter of my debut Fanfic. Normally not a Love Hina fan so I figure it would be a good writing experiment before working on my favorite anime/manga. I have read fanfic where Keitaro is an ass-kicking fighter. Therefore, I decided to write him as a Super Sentai warrior. Any tips you have to help me write better would be appreciated. If you are going to flame keep it light and professional that's all I ask. **


End file.
